


You're Perfect To Me

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2018 [10]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Coming to terms with being a HAP, Gen, Pre-Series, Sanctuhana, School age Henry, Self-Indulgent, mama!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Henry hides in the cupboard, worried about Helen's reaction.





	You're Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> More of my self indulgence. Mama!Magnus saves the day when Henry has a bad day at school.
> 
> Prompt: You think this troubles me?

“Henry? Darling?” Helen knocked on the door of the cupboard, barely sparing a glance to the teacher by her elbow. “Is everything alright?”

“N-no,” came his small voice.

“Do you want anything?”

A few sniffles carried through the door. “Is Miss Garcia there?” he asked.

“Well, yes, darling, she is. She’s worried about you.”

“Can she go away?”

Helen turned to the young woman by her elbow. She merely shrugged. “I need a cup of coffee from the staff room. I’ll be half an hour.”

“Thank you,” Helen mouthed, watching her leave. “Now,” Helen made herself comfortable on the floor, “Miss Garcia’s gone. Will you open the door?” The snick of the door was her answer, and in the time it took her to breathe she realised the enormity of his reaction. “Oh darling…”

“You hate me,” he said tearfully, not moving from the door, his hands covering his face. “I’m going to the SHU and I’ll never be allowed out ever again.”

“Whatever gave you that idea? I could never hate you.”

“But I’m an… an… I’m a monster.” He let his hands drop. Where his nose would normally be was the elongated muzzle of a hyper-accelerated protean. “My face is all mixed up and ugly. I’m- I’m…”

“My dear Henry,” she finished softly. “You’re still Henry. You’re still you. You’re still going to have stories at bedtime, in your own room. You’re still going to eat biscuits with Ashley, and do homework and– oof!” Like a cannonball, Henry had hurled himself into her arms, crying on her shoulder. “I find abnormals fascinating, and I could never hate you,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “Did you think this would trouble me?”

“It isn’t normal,” he said, still snuffling.

“And?” she asked.

“And I want to be like the other kids,” he explained quietly.

“Oh darling,” she crooned. “Shall we stay here until you feel calmer?” He nodded. “You’re perfect, just as you are.”


End file.
